


Our Beasts Within

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both hurt, in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beasts Within

"Tony."  
Weird, most dreams didn't seem so reprimanding.   
"Tony."  
Again, this wasn't exactly the Cap of his dreams.  
Oh no.  
Cap.  
"Hey there, Super Solider. So what is is, a mission? Attack? Convoy of some sort?" The familiar playboy appears on his lips, twisting around on his sheets. And there's America's Golden Boy, standing above him.  
He knew he would regret inviting the Avengers into living in his tower after Pepper moved out, but more importantly regret JARVIS monitoring if someone was suffering abnormal heartbeats and breathing, in other words nightmares.  
Which Steve of course would respond to.  
And he would be stupid enough to forget to hide.  
"Don't" Suddenly he met his eyes, so much darker than his normal bright blue. So he saw.  
"It was from...you know." Going back to his fail safe, sure yeah, it wasn't great, but better than admitting worse.  
"No, Tony. I read all the reports. That wasn't in them. Trust me, I would have known, So, do you want to tell me the truth?"  
He wants to say no. Wants to say no so bad. Wants to yell it so bad he won't come back, won't try to be his friend, won't ask anymore questions.  
But then he sees Steve's eyes.  
So blue. So honest. So Steve.  
"Fine, they're not from... there. They're from me. I just do it."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" He has to stop a snort. "Why not? For everything. For being my father's shadow, for being a man in a suit, for never loving anything right." He has to close his eyes, he can't see Steve's eyes right now.  
Not now.  
He's been the man who's been through everything, lost everything and everyone he knew, and he was still standing strong.  
Which is why the last thing he expected was a kiss, soft and sweet.  
"You will never be that. Not to me." Steve softly said, then suddenly looked away. "Just because we don't all have scars doesn't mean we haven't tried."


End file.
